


Please Remember Me

by WinchesterObssessed1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't Like; Don't Read, Incest, M/M, Sad, Slightly Anyways, Wincest - Freeform, just kinda sad, nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterObssessed1967/pseuds/WinchesterObssessed1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always looked at Sam differently now. Sam is starting to question his self worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was another story that was posted on my Wattpad, again not copied, just mine.   
> Please enjoy.  
> And this wasn't really previewed so bare with me.

Why is it when that whenever he looks at me, there's always a hint of disgust. I know there's a lot wrong with me. I'm one of the first ones to know. Demon blood and Ruby, okay yeah, I get it, that was big ass mistake; a mistake that I wish I could take back constantly every day. Why did I do that? It made me stronger, and it helped me save more people. I was powerful and I could help. But it was bad, I knew that now, and I wish I could take it all back. Just take it all back so Dean doesn't look at me as if I'm a monster like the ones we hunted.   
I never wanted to be this way in the first place of course. The vessel for Lucifer, the demon blood, mom and dad dying because of Dean and I. I don't want any of this. It's constantly in the back of mind, that question that haunts me. What if I was never born? But really, what if I was never actually born. Dean would have had a normal childhood playing catch with dad like a normal father and son should do, but Dean couldn't have that. Because I was born, he had to learn how to load and clean a shotgun rather than learn to play catch. Mom would still be alive and would've taken Dean to school everyday rather than having to transfer constantly. If I was never born, Dean would've had a normal life. He would've grown up as another kid on the block. He would still have gotten any girl he ever wanted. But he couldn't, because I was born.   
Dean and I were starting to drift apart more and more everyday ever since I got my soul back. I know what I did was horrid, and I wish I could fix everything. Dean says it doesn't count because it wasn't technically me. I can't help but to still feel guilty. He can say it wasn't me, but I know the truth. Soulless Sam was still me. He still had my memories. He was still slightly me.   
I can't stop thinking about those lives I took too soon or how they didn't deserve to die because of me. I need to fix this before I can actually sleep at night without those thoughts haunting my dreams. I still see hallucinations including Lucifer and now Dean looks at me even more different now. I don't want him to think of me as a freak. Not him too. I grew up with people saying that I was different, as if I was some sort of abomination that shouldn't be allowed to walk the earth; I can't have Dean looking at me like that too.   
I'm actually starting to think about Jess more. She would know how to comfort me, she was always there for me the whole time I was at Stanford. Yeah she didn't know what my life actually was. I was trying to protect her, but I guess that only got her killed as well. I love Jess dearly and wish that she was still alive. But sadly, she's not. She hasn't for a very very long time. I miss Jo and Ellen too. They were like family. Actually no, they were family. But they went down fighting together. I'm very proud of them, especially Jo. It takes a lot of courage to give up your life like that. I guess that's the life of being a Hunter though, uh?   
I hope Dean and I get better because I miss him.   
Please Dean, remember me. The me that was before I went to the Cage. Please remember the real Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos is much appreciated, not expected.  
> Criticism, both bad and good, is also welcomed.


End file.
